Pokemon Learning League Peer Pressure
by Storalwhit
Summary: In this one, Misty, Brock, Iris and Cilan arrive on Cinnabar Island to check out the hot springs. After relaxing for a bit, they decide to have a tag team battle. Before they do, they find a young girl named Judy, who's about to start on her journey soon and is struggling with choosing her first Pokemon.


Pokemon Learning League

Peer Pressure

Written By

Timothy Whitfield

_(Episode opens with Brock, Cilan, Iris, Axew and Misty on a ship heading for Cinnabar Island on a mostly sunny day with no breezes and Misty speaks.)_

Misty: Well, there it is, guys.

_(The ship arrives to the island and docks into the port. The crew brings the stairs to the side and they all get off the ship. The town is bustling with local people and tourists.)_

Iris: So, Brock, are the hot springs here really relaxing?  
>Brock: You bet, Iris. You guys are going to love it.<p>

_(They continue on through the town until they come to the Cinnabar Inn, where there are people checking into their rooms.)_

Misty: Well, here we are, guys.

_(They go inside the inn. They head into their rooms, change into their bathing suits and they go into the hot springs. Brock and Cilan are on the left side of the gender divider and Misty, Iris and Axew are on the right side.)_

All _(relaxed and soothed)_: Ahh.

Axew _(relaxed and soothed)_: Axew.

Cilan: This certainly feels great.

Brock: Yeah, it sure does.

_(Pan over to Iris and Misty relaxing.)_

Misty: Iris, have you ever felt this good

Iris: _(sighs in comfort)_ No, I haven't.

Axew: Axew.

Brock: Yeah. So, what do you want to do after this?

_(Cilan thinks for a few seconds.)_

Cilan: How about we have a tag team battle?

Brock: All right. _(Calling over.)_ Hey, you guys up for a tag team battle?

Iris _(calls over)_: Of course. Misty, you want to do it?

Misty: Sure.

_(They continue to relax. A few minutes later, they get out the hot springs, change back into their clothes and leave the Inn.)_

Iris:Where is there a good place we can battle?

_(Brock looks over a map of the island.)_

Brock: Hmm. There's a field not too far from here we can go to.

Iris: Okay.

Axew: Axew.

_(As they head to the field, they hear a voice nearby.)_

Voice: Hmm. No, that won't do.

Misty: Huh?

_(They stop to look and see a young girl named Judy pondering. She has red hair in a ponytail, hazel-brown eyes, a red shirt with blue overalls and orange shoes.)_

Judy: No, this isn't right, either.

_(They go over to her.)_

Judy: Oh, hello.

Brock: Hey, I'm Brock.

Iris: I'm Iris, and this is Axew.

Axew: Axew.

Cilan: I'm Cilan.

Misty: And I'm Misty.

Judy: It's nice to meet you all. I'm Judy.

Iris: So, what are you thinking about?

Judy: I've been thinking about what Pokemon I'm going to start with.

Misty: Really?

Judy: Yeah. I'm starting on my journey in just two days.

Brock: I see. And have you decided?

Judy: No, I haven't, and I've been struggling with it for days.

Misty _(understanding)_: Oh.

Judy: Yeah. So, I asked my friends what they think I should get, and some of them said I should go with a Horsea, and others say Chinchou.

Cilan: It is a tough choice to make.

Judy: Now, I'm not so sure. Should I go with their suggestions or not?

Iris: Don't worry. I think Quinn can help you with this. _(She pulls out the PokePilot and calls Quinn, who is working on some blueprints. He notices and stops.)_

Quinn: Hey, guys. How's it going?

Brock: Great, Quinn. What kind of blueprints are you working on there?

Quinn: Oh, they're for a new wing of the building.

Misty: That's cool.

_(He spots Judy.)_

Quinn: Oh, hello. I'm Quinn.

Judy: Thanks. I'm Judy.

Quinn: So, what can I help you with?

Iris: Judy is going to start on her Pokemon journey in a couple of days.

Quinn: Well, that's great.

Brock: Yeah, but she's having trouble choosing which Pokemon she wants to start out with. Her friends gave her a few suggestions, but she's not sure if she wants to go with those choices, so what should she do?

Quinn: If Judy wants to handle peer pressure, she can do one of many things.

Judy: Like what?

Quinn: One way is to go with your instincts. If something doesn't feel right to you, go with your intuition. Let's say that your friends want you to be meaner to your Pokemon to make them tougher. If you feel that it's the wrong way, don't do it at all.

Cilan: All right, what else?

Quinn: Another way is building on your self-esteem. What I mean is do things to help build your confidence, like celebrating some of your accomplishments you've done or set up specific goal for yourself.

Misty: Anything else?

Quinn: Yes, try figuring out who you are. It may sound weird, but what it means is to have a strong sense of identity and being sure about what you like, who you are as a person and being sure about some of your values and beliefs.

Judy: I guess doing any of those can really help out.

Quinn: Yes, they can, but keep in mind that peer pressure can sometimes be a good thing. Having friends that encourage you to do good things can sometimes make you feel good about the decisions you make.

Brock: I can see that.

Quinn: Yep, which is why I'm going to show you guys something.

Iris: Sure thing, Quinn.

Axew: Axew.

_(Pan right to a side panel.)_

Quinn: Well, you guys up for it?

Misty: You bet.

Quinn: Good. Here, this boy is being pressured by his friends to attack this man here. What do you think he should do?

Iris: He should go with his instincts.

Quinn: All right, Iris. This girl is questioning how she's raising her Pokemon every day. What do you think she should do?

Judy: She can think about what she likes and how she does things.

Quinn: Very well, Judy. Lastly, we have this girl who isn't too confident about her battle skills. What do you think she should do?

Brock: She should build on her self-esteem.

Quinn: Okay, Brock. You guys did great.

Misty: Thanks, Quinn.

Quinn: No problem, Misty. Now, I need to get back to this dance. See you.

Cilan: See you later.

_(Iris puts the PokePilot away.)_

Cilan: So, what do you guys say we do something before we get going?

Misty: Okay, Cilan, but let's see if the audience wants to do it.

Brock: All right. _(He looks at the viewers.)_ Hey, you guys up for it? _(He waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ Okay.

Judy: Do you guys like to do this a lot?

Iris: Yes, we do. The audience can be really great with this.

Judy: Ahh, okay.

_(Cut to several images of various people.)_

Cilan _(V.O)_: All right, let's get to it. This boy isn't feeling too good about his breeding skills. What do you think he should do? _(He waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ Build on his confidence and self-esteem. All right.

Brock _(V.O)_: This girl is having trouble deciding how to practice some of hid Pokemon's moves. What do you think he should do? _(He waits for an answer from the viewers.) _She should go with her instincts. Yeah.

Iris _(V.O)_: Finally, this boy is struggling with his relationship with his Pokemon. What do you think he should do? _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ Find out what kind of a person he is. Sure, why not.

_(Cut back to them and Misty speaks.)_

Misty: You guys did great.

Judy: Thanks for the help, guys.

Iris: No problem, Judy.

Judy: I finally know which Pokemon I'm going to get.

Brock: That's great.

Cilan: Well, let's get going.

_(They all are about to head over to the field, but Brock stops.)_

Brock: Hold on. _(Calling out.)_ Hey, Judy. You want to come watch our battle?

Judy: Sure.

_(She gets up and goes with them. Later, they arrive at the field.)_

Brock: Well, here we are.

_(They get into their spots. Misty pairs up with Cilan and Brock pairs up with Iris.)_

Judy: Oh, this will be good.

Misty: All right, then. Clawitzer, I choose you!

Clawitzer: _(growls.)_

Cilan: It's time, Luxio!

Luxio: Luxio!

Iris: Clefairy, let's go!

Clefairy _(tough)_: Clefairy!

Brock: I choose you, Bisharp!

Bisharp: Bisharp!

Misty: Clawitzer, use Bubble Beam!

_(It fires a stream of blue bubbles from its large pincer at Bisharp.)_

Brock: Dodge it!

_(Bisharp leaps up and narrowly misses the stream of bubbles.)_

Iris: Clefairy, use Psyshock!

Clefairy: Clefairy!

_(He leaps up into the air and closes his eyes. Three thick masses of light blue, blue and purple energy form in front of his body, and fires them at Luxio, hitting it and dealing damage.)_

Cilan: Use Fire Fang!

_(It jumps up and its mouth becomes covered in flames and bites down in Bisharp, dealing damage and causes it to get surrounded in red-orange fire for a brief moment.)_

Brock: Counter with Power-up Punch!

_(Bisharp's fist glows with a red-orange aura and punches Luxio, dealing some damage.) _

Iris: Now use ThunderBolt on Clawitzer!

Brock: Bisharp, Night Slash!

_(Clefairy leaps up into the air and fires a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from his body at Clawitzer. Then, both blades on Bisharp's hands glow crimson and slashes at Luxio.)_

Misty: Clawitzer, counter with Shadow Ball!

Cilan: Dodge, Luxio!

_(Clawitzer opens its large pincher and forms a black and purple ball inside it. It fires it at the thunderbolt and collides with it, cancelling it out. Then, Luxio leaps up and narrowly misses the attack.)_

Judy _(impressed)_: Whoa!

Brock: Bisharp, use Low Sweep on Clawitzer!

_(Its sweeps its legs at Clawitzer's tail and trips it, dealing some damage to it.)_

Misty: Use Bubble Beam!

_(It fires a stream of blue bubbles from its large pincer at Bisharp, hitting it and doing damage.)_

Iris: Now use Flamethrower!

_(He releases a red-orange stream of fire from his mouth at Luxio, directly hitting it and doing damage.)_

Cilan: Luxio, use Ice Fang!

Luxio: Lux!

_(Luxio's fangs glow light blue and releases two light blue beams of energy from its at Clefairy, hitting him and doing damage.)_

Cilan: Now, use Double Kick on Bisharp!

Lux: Lux!

_(Its feet glow white and jumps up into the air and comes down, hind feet first, towards Bisharp.)_

Iris: Clefairy, protect Bisharp with Meteor Mash!

Clefairy: Fairy!

_(A silhouette of a golden meteor appears around his hand and punches Luxio, dealing some damage and cancelling its Double Kick.)_

Judy: That was a close one.

Brock: Thanks, Iris.

Iris: No problem.

Brock: Bisharp, use Dark Pulse!

Bisharp: Bisharp!

_(Bisharp puts its hands together in front of its chest and fires black and dark blue circles at Clawitzer.)_

Cilan: Luxio, deflect that with Charge Beam!

_(Its body sparks with yellow electricity and fires a yellow electrical beam from its mouth at the Dark Pulse, colliding with it and cancels it out.)_

Misty: That was a good move, Cilan.

Cilan: Thanks.

Misty: Now, Clawitzer, Muddy Water!

_(It releases multiple streams of brown water from its body at Clefairy and Bisharp, hitting them and dealing a lot of damage.) _

Judy: Ooh.

Brock: Use Psycho Cut!

_(The blades on its forearms glow light blue, grow and extend to the back and swings it arms repeatedly at Luxio and multiple light blue crescent blades come out of them and they land a direct hit, doing a lot of damage.)_

Cilan: Now, counter with Double Kick!

_(Its feet glow white and jumps up into the air and comes down, hind feet first, towards Bisharp and kicks it with both feet, dealing a great amount of damage.)_

Misty: Use Aura Sphere!

_(It opens its pincer and fires a ball of blue energy at Clefairy.)_

Iris: Dodge it and use Thunderbolt!

_(He leaps up and narrowly misses the blast and fires a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from his body at Clawitzer, landing a direct hit and dealing a lot of damage.)_

Misty: All right, get ready for this. Clawitzer, use Shadow Ball!

Cilan: Luxio, use Charge Beam!

_(It opens its large pincher and forms a black and purple ball inside it and fires it. Then, Luxio body sparks with yellow electricity and fires a yellow electrical beam from its mouth at the ball, which grows bigger and becomes surrounded in yellow sparks of electricity and it hits both Pokemon, doing a lot of damage to them.)_

Iris: We'll show you. Clefairy, use Meteor Mash!

Brock: Bisharp, use Power-up Punch!

_(A silhouette of a golden meteor appears around his hand and throws it. Then, Bisharp's fist glows with a red-orange aura and throws it. Both punches combine together and hit Luxio and Clawitzer, dealing a great amount of damage.)_

Brock: Now use Psycho Cut!

Iris: Clefairy, Psyshock!

_(The blades on Bisharp's forearms glow light blue, grow and extend to the back and swings it arms repeatedly at Luxio and multiple light blue crescent blades come out of them. Then, Clefairy He leaps up into the air and closes his eyes. Three thick masses of light blue, blue and purple energy form in front of his body, and fires them. Both attacks fuse and become a twister.)_

Both: Dodge it!

_(They both move out of the way of the attack, narrowly missing it.)_

Misty: Now use Bubble Beam!

Cilan: Luxio, you use Charge Beam!

_(Clawitzer fires a stream of blue bubbles from its large pincer and Luxio's body sparks with yellow electricity and fires a yellow electrical beam from its mouth. Both attacks combine together.)_

Both: Dodge that!

_(They both leap up into the air and narrowly miss the attack.)_

Misty: Time to finish this. Clawitzer, use Aura Sphere!

Cilan: Luxio, use Wild Charge!

_(It opens its pincer and fires an enormous ball of blue energy. Then, Luxio starts running and it body becomes surrounded by yellow electricity while it appears gold and white. It leaps into the aura sphere and merges with it. It lands, hits them and explodes on impact, dealing a ton of damage to them. The smoke clears and they're still standing, but really worn out. Now, we cut over to Judy, watching in amazement.)_

Brock: Use Dark Pulse!

Iris: Clefairy, use Moonblast!

_(Bisharp puts its hands together in front of its chest and fires black and dark blue circles. Then, Clefairy raises his hands up and gather energy from the moon. It forms an orb of pink energy in front of her hands.)_

Clefairy: Clefairy!

_(He fires it. The dark pulse encircles the Moonblast and it hits Clawitzer and Luxio, exploding on impact and doing a lot of damage. The smoke clears and they're still standing, but really worn out. The Pokemon struggle to remain standing on their feet. Suddenly, Clawitzer and Luxio collapse to the ground, completely knocked out.)_

Both: Yeah.

_(They give each other a high-five.)_

Misty: Clawitzer, return.

Cilan: Luxio, come on back. You did well.

_(They both call them back to their Poke balls.)_

Brock: Return, Bisharp.

Iris: You too, Clefairy.

_(They both call them back to their Poke balls. Misty and Cilan come up to them.)_

Cilan _(complimenting)_: Those were some great moves, you guys.

Misty: Yeah.

Brock: Thanks, same to you.

_(Judy comes over to them.)_

Judy: Wow, that was a great battle, guys!

Brock: Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it, Judy.

Judy: I'm going to have a great time on my journey. Well, I better be going. See you guys later.

Iris: See you.

Axew: Axew.

_(She walks away.)_

Brock: Well, let's get to the Pokemon Center.

Misty: All right.

_(They leave the field and head over to the Pokemon Center. Later, they have some dinner.)_

Iris: Brock, your Bisharp was amazing.

Brock: Thanks, Iris. I got to say, your Clefairy was really tough out there.

Iris: Yes, he can be.

Misty: Your Clawitzer did really well, Cilan.

Cilan: Thank you. You and Clawitzer make a great team.

Misty: Yeah, we do.

_(They all turn to the viewers.)_

All: Thanks, guys.

Axew: Axew.

_(Cut to them back at the Cinnabar Inn.)_

Cilan: Well, that was a good episode. Did you like it? _(He waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ All right. Then, we'll see you next time.

_(They all wave goodbye to the viewers and head into the hot springs. We pan over to see them relaxing in it, sigh in comfort and everything fades to black, ending the episode.)_


End file.
